Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by Penmaster51
Summary: *For Bellatrix Kale* Griffin/OC... Angela is the girl every bad-a wants and is Griffin up for the challenge of his life: getting the girl! Griffin POV; T for Language/Crude Humor! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


I wrote this FanFic as a 'Christmas Gift' for Bellatrix Kale! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays Everybody!

I DO NOT own this song! Song: _Girl All The Bad Guys Want_ by Bowling For Soup! _Girl All The Bad Guys _(c) Bowling For Soup!

I also do not own this OC: Angela! Angela (c) Bellatrix Kale! I DO NOT own _Jumper_! _Jumper _(c) 20th Century Fox! PS: _Italics _= Lyrics

* * *

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' _

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. _

_Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, _

_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_

I couldn't help but stare at her like a little high school boy with a crush on the popular gal. Here we go!

Her name is Angela and she's a bit cooler than me. She's got those tight jeans, a leather jacket and a motorcycle. What are those skinny jeans suppose to mean, anyway? Is she stating something? Never mind that, I don't actually get why she uses a fake accent but it's sweet anyway!

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She doesn't notice me! _

When she walks by, I can't help but follow her with my eyes. The wind ruffles her hair and it seems that Heaven and it's angels' sing! I hope she notices me at the sidelines. She throws me a small smile but doesn't look me in the eyes. I smile stupidly back at her.

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling _

_Creamin' over tough guys _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in her eyes_

She watches movies late in the night, drooling over the hot actors. All while listening to that music with emotional lyrics. I think it's called Rock 'n' Roll. And she's got this sparkle in her eyes that make me feel a bit intimidated. I'm so scared- yeah right!

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

It's kind of like a crappy movie- she walks right by me. She doesn't even bother to pause and talk cause she's a bit cooler than me. I bet if you were I, you'd being holding a gun to your forehead and calling someone to pull the trigger for you, but I've got better sense than that! I'll keep trying, though I'm failing miserably.

As I fail at making her look at me, acting like an idiot, the Bad-asses of the world drool and follow her like puppies. I want beat them all into the ground but she's that girl all the bad guys want!

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange _

_Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad _

_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty _

_She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

She likes that Emo lyrics and I like those screaming voices. Her CD full of that shit, though it doesn't really bother me but I still kind of wish she'll get better taste. I think the musicians are all cutting their wrists in their little corners anyway!

She wants to score someone worthy of her and I hope I make the cut. Cause I'm pretty sure I'll be the best she could ever have!

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She'll never notice me! _

"Hey Angela," I stammer as she walks up. She smiles victoriously and I couldn't help but feel scared for my heart. The wind blows between us and I swear I hear the angels singing. At least she noticed me!

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling _

_Creamin' over tough guys _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in her eyes _

She likes watching me play video games, like the nerd I am. Creaming over my British body and still listening to the Emotional breakdown, crap music. She still got that look making me feel intimidated and now she's got this playfulness dancing around in the air. Oh, I wish I could keep the lust out of my eyes!

_She likes 'em with a mustache _

_Racetrack season pass _

_Drivin' in a Trans-Am _

_Does a mullet make a man?_

She likes them being tough with the messed up hair and a little scruff. She likes them with the free ticket to anywhere, at anytime and driving those roaring motorcycles. Do these things make a man? Cause I'm pretty sure I've got them all!

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

I hope this movie has a happy ending, besides the crap plotline. She seems to be looking right through me, but stares dreamily into my eyes. I can tell she's falling for me, though my head screaming that she's just messing with me.

I bet if you were me, you'd have already pulled the trigger but I see the light at the end of the tunnel… and now, I'm kind of scared that it may be a train!

I've beaten all the bad guys to this rocker chick; she's the girl they all wanted! I've got her, the girl all the bad guys want!

_There she goes again _

_With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair _

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_

_All I wanted was to see her naked! _

And there she goes again, walking down the road with her bike at her side. Those skinny jeans hugging her legs and her black hair falling nicely on her shoulders. I feel like she's broken my heart but all I just want more. Maybe I should be whacked over the head for these odd thoughts! PS to all bad guys out there: I got to see her naked!

_Now I am watchin' wrestling _

_Tryin' to be a tough guy _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in my eyes _

_I can't grow a mustache _

_And I ain't got no season pass _

_All I got's a moped...moped.... moped... _

I'm trying to watch those late night movies, though it seems I fall asleep all the time. I'm already a tough guy, though it seems she's breaking down my walls. I'm listening to that emotional-filled lyrics and my ears are bleeding from all that sadness. There is cockiness in my eyes, though I kind of miss my blank stares.

There no way in hell that I'll mess with my hair and I can take her everywhere… but she can take herself! Why am I here again? Oh yeah, I love her so much! But I haven't got a motorcycle; I have to hitch a ride with her. And I swear this helmet does mess up my hair!

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

It seems that all good stories have a happy ending and this is mine. She's staring at me right now, resting her head on my shoulder. I bet you wish you were I, sitting next to a pretty girl like her. But you pulled the trigger and now you're dead!

Third try is the charm, as I got the girl all the bad guys want!

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_(There she goes again) _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_(There she goes again) _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_


End file.
